


Halfing

by noblesse69



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesse69/pseuds/noblesse69





	Halfing

I smile as my little prince try to wake me up my poking my cheek. I grab him and pull him into a tight hug. He smile and slip out of arms. I sigh. He came back with my maid outfit. See, I with lady Zamari with a few others servants. I do own her alot. Frankly, she was there for my pregnancy with my son.  Her and Iole. I sigh as I got the breakfast cart  ready.

* * *

I walk into lady Zamari's room. "Hello my lady, I have your usually breakfast." I said opening the curtains. She graon as she start to change into her humanoid form. Which is her dragon tails, horns, and tail still in interact. I server her breakfast. "So how is my grandson?" She ask.  "He fine. He been practicing his dragon dance." I giggle. "He is a sweet boy. Maybe you can give me some more grandchildren." She said. I sigh. "Relax, I love my grandson. He just so cute. "She said. I smile. Alastair run in. He sat by her bedside. He smile. She hug Alastair. I smile and head start to clean up the Libary. Once I was done cleaning, my friend Rose jump on me. I sigh. "Shouldn't you be working?" I ask rasing an eyebrow. "I was, I was cleaning my part of the this wing." She  said. I roll my eyes. "Okay," I said. "So how is Alastair?" She ask. "He fine. And learning about to be a real dragon. Now, I'm going to make her tea. Are you coning?" I said. Rose nod and follow me as I go. 

 

I start to prepare her tea. Once I was done i server it to her. "My lady," I said. " The tea is good Alicia, but you can do better." She said. "I'm sorry, My lady. " I said. Lady Zamari laugh. "Relax, Alica I was messing with you. I enjoy your tea. Now how, Alistair is great. He a talent boy .He even becoming close to-" "Yea, I get it." I said. "I wonder alot about the flower. Which flower can be the most powerful and weakest." Zamari said taking a sip of her tea. "Yea," I said. "Go make me some dinner." She said. "Yea my lady." I sajd leaving. 

I sigh as I make prepare her dinner. Alistair walk in. He have put on his apron and chief hat. "Oi, your too young, kiddo. Go to our room and i will make your favorite food, once I'm don't with Lady Zamari. " I said. Alistair went it our room. I start with Lady Zamari's dinner

* * *

Once I was done I server Lady Zamari her dinner. I head  back to our room. Alistair was sleeping. I smile. "Good night, my little dragon." I said getting ready for bed. When I was done I fell sleep next to him.


End file.
